


【对话体】一次峰回路转的角色扮演【完结】

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 现代AUABOMpreg





	【对话体】一次峰回路转的角色扮演【完结】

**01**

“你有个连国王队和曼联队服都分不清的英国小女友？我都不知道我什么时候变性来着。”

“只是个玩笑。”

“不是玩笑吧？我跟她聊天聊得太开心，你嫉妒了，才想方设法打断我们的谈话，对不对？”

“我可不是你，little tiny Tom。你了解我啊，我太善良了，善良到愿意使用小技巧帮你缓解尬聊时的诡异气氛。”

“Jake，你每次紧张时话都很密。”

“这是自我修养，以及和你参加节目后锻炼出的超能力。为防止你随口泄漏出什么不可挽回的事，我得随时随地做好准备，就任何一个主题滔滔不绝地说下去，角度多样，论据齐全，词汇丰富，附赠亲身经历和八卦大礼包……”

“那你脸红什么？”

“……”

“我不生你气。相反，你为我吃醋，再没有比这更让我高兴的事了！”

“真的？晚上的role play都不算？”

“……我收回刚才的话。”

“你可以自编自导，我参演，但一切解释权归你所有。”

“回去再说——这条裤子已经够紧了。”

* * *

**02**

“你去哪儿？”

“只是一些……应酬，有部好片子正在筹措，我跟你说过很多次。”

“已经11点了，你最近每晚都出门。”

“我知道。”

“今天在家待一晚上吧。”

“不行。”

“陪陪我，和孩子。”

“它还在你肚子里，就要人陪？”

“我需要你的信息素。”

“你不是有补充剂吗？”

“我能跟你一起吗？”

“不行……呃，我是说，你不会喜欢那些人的，一群无聊又吵闹的alpha，他们还抽烟，对孩子不好。”

“那你什么时候回来？”

“明天中午，或许下午，不一定，我再给你打电话。”

“但你——Tom，我们昨天说好一起去做产检。”

“我准时到不就得了。”

“可你答应送我我——”

“……你什么时候变得这么多事？你能和别人跳舞，但不能自己开车？”

“我没……”

“Peter明天要去法拉盛，你坐他的车。”

“他是我姐姐的丈夫，不是我的。”

“我也不是你丈夫！”

“……别说这种话。”

“戳中痛处了？只有你需要我的时候，你才会提到丈夫的责任和义务，可你什么时候履行过你的义务？”

“请你再说一遍？”

“如你所愿。你坚称我是你丈夫，对不对？你丈夫想上你，躺下来让我好好享受，这就是你应该做的！”

“不行……别，孩子——”

“我受够你拿孩子的事要挟我，坐上来，否则我不介意用别的姿势。”

“疼……轻点！别，别这么对我……”

“你可不是什么娇弱男孩，你承受得住。”

“不，太深了，你会顶穿我的……啊……好疼————你干嘛停下？该你说台词了。”

“对不起，Jake，我，我只是觉得这种play太过分了，我们换个温柔的玩法吧！”

“……你在开玩笑吗？你不喜欢angry sex还写了三页纸的剧本？我都快忘记你的脑补能力有多强大了！”

“呃，忘掉我以前做过的蠢事吧！想象和真做不一样，我怕我弄伤你，你怀着我们的孩子已经够辛苦了。”

“你把它放哪儿了？别动，我来拿，你看—— _Jake羞愤交加地走过来，用手扶着Mad Tom的阴茎，慢慢往下坐，但Mad Tom握住他腰侧，狠心将他按下去_ ——你确定你不想对我做这些？”

“……我当然想，或许等到你身体状况好的时候？”

“所以今晚没有Mad Tom？”

“绝对没有。”

“那么，接下来——”

“ **我会扶着你的腰，让你在我身上缓慢起伏，每一次深入都擦过你最敏感的地方，用不了多久你就被快感折磨得全身无力，只能靠着我，小声呻吟。接着，我会往你身体内部深入，顶住腔口紧闭的缝隙细细研磨，让你下腹酸疼，四肢百骸如被噬咬。当你感觉到我要顶进你孕育着孩子的器官时，你会用尽全身力气挣扎，而我会咬住你脖颈的腺体，让你边求饶边感受到内壁被精液浇灌冲刷的快感，直到你连眨眼的力气都没有，目光涣散地望向屋顶为止。** ”

“……你该去写小说才对，Bad Tom！”

* * *

**03**

“有个小问题，真的，我就是很好奇，呃，你别生气。如果，我是说如果，一种现实生活中不会发生的假设——”

“我懂 _’如果’_ 什么意思。”

“哦，那我直接问好了，如果我真像Mad Tom一样对待你，你怎么办呢？”

“你听说过第二修正案对本国公民持枪权利的规定吗？”

“呃，有所耳闻。”

“那你知道我有一把运动步枪，还接受过专业射击训练吗？”

“……”

“你是个正直善良的男孩，你不可能变成那种人的，别胡思乱想。现在，乖乖睡觉，晚安。”

“晚安。”

* * *

**04**

“Jake！”

“怎么？”

“那把枪，你把它放哪儿了？”


End file.
